Major Mark R. Harkinson
"Azrok, I know your father. He helped win every battle in the war, and you are his son. If anyone could pull us out of this war, it would be you.." - Mark, to Azrok, telling him to have faith. (2633) Mark is another Destroyer war veteran and an old friend of Kevin Bear. He was in Kevin's squad that took down the Destroyer capital ship. He is 18 years younger than Kevin, but he wound up being Kevin's best friend. Azrok and Joker don't know him that much about him, other than stories. Then, he joins the Ehron, gettting to know Azrok and Joker. He was 78 when Kevin died. He was put in cryo-stasis in order to keep him alive. Early life He grew up in a poor environment with no one but bums to talk to. His father was in the USMC, but his mother couldn't afford the bills, which eventually led to homelessness. After years of no help and scavenging, he decided to join the army to get back on his feet. He had seen so much death that the Destroyers caused, including his mother's death. He wanted a chance to prove himself a worthy man. The UARSF When he first joined the army, he was assigned to help some civilians. The mission was a failure, but this was only the beggining. During his next few missions, he saved civilian after civilian, proving that he had a good heart with the concern of the people. This made him ledgible for the United Armies Rebuplic Special Forces. He passed the test and got accepted into Charlie 9 squad. Charlie 9 The leader of this team was non other than Kevin Bear. He came to look up to Kevin, seeing him as a role model. Over the missions, including the one that saved Earth, he became good friends with Kevin. After Kevin was injured, he didn't see him for a while. He did not participate on operation killjoy, due to his fear of space travel. The United Military Alliance (2357- ) During his time as an Ehron Major, he fought in several large battles on the Sorren home planet. He took back several military bases and held them so the Cronik were never able to get past them. When the Ehron Rebelled only a few weeks before the planet-wide battle, he remained loyal to the Alliance. Marshall of the Human Navy (2648 - ) After Azrok’s death and Joker and Nuke’s rise to Admiral, they needed a new Marshall to train the Onyx Nobles. Being a veteran of a devastating war and being trusted by Kevin, the two of them chose him to have power over the armies. With the help of the Kor and the Destroyers, he took on the Ehron on the planets TB-78 and QB-21. Soon after, he lead the Alliance Navy into the thick of space warfare and helped in the destruction of the Cronik. Fun facts *He helped Kevin create Everlife. *He would later take Joker's place as Marshall after Azrok's death. *Although he has a fear of space travel, he joined the Ehron because Azrok was the leader. *Signing the treaty of the alliance, he was able to access all information and held meetings for war tactics during the Ehron Rebellion and Cronik War.